


An Odd Endearing Bond

by ThunderLightning72



Series: An Odd Endearing Bond [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Friends, Climmy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Mr Garrison, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderLightning72/pseuds/ThunderLightning72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde find's himself partnered together with Jimmy for a project and decides to take advantage of this and become closer to him as friends only in the end, to have them grow together as more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Research With A Shitty Computer

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this I'd like to thank you for clicking and reading, Me and my best friend made this ship and gave it the name "Climmy" Not long ago and I finally decided enough was enough and decided to write this story, it is a chapter story and I have no idea how long it will be but if you are interested for more please spread the word and make Clyde and Jimmy an official ship like, Butters and Kenny and Tweek and Craig thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!  
> P.S I apologize in advance for any mistakes or unclear sentences this is my first story I've made but I'm open to opinions and criticism thank you!

              It was a typical depressing Monday morning school day, Clyde was over at his locker fixing his hair which, who knows why he cared about its appearance. But as he was styling it he couldn't help, but think of what happened earlier. "Alright class we're going to be doing, oh I don't know a science project because apparently It's required for the state of Colorado and such." Mr Garrison stated as he took his seat looking very annoyed, he pulled out a slip of paper from his desk drawer and started reading it aloud until he got down to the final names, "Alright last and final uh, Jimmy and Clyde you work together AND NO ONE COMPLAIN WORK IT OUT! I'm not getting paid near enough to deal with all this." He signed heavily to himself as the bell rang and the class cleared out and Jimmy walked up to Clyde who was making his way to the next class before being stopped, "H-Hey Clyde, L-Looks like we're p-pa-partners this time, this should be v-very i-i-in-teresting to work with e-each other." He said with a smile as Clyde replied with a faint one as he made his way to the next class. "Who thought we'd get to be partners for once" The brunette said to himself as he closed his locker and headed out since the last school bell had rung. 

             It was about 3:30 the brunette was walking down the street, deep in his own thoughts when the crippled walked up beside him, "Hey Clyde, I was thinking you know m-maybe we c-could go ahead and get a h-he-head start on the p-pro-pro-ject, you know?" "Uh, yea sure that sounds great Jim, lets just head to my place now I mean, we're only a few blocks away, we can do research on my laptop." He said with a smile and Jim smiled back, the boys had always known each other from Elementary and Middle school, but they'd never been that close, sure they knew where each other lived and Clyde knew Jimmy had been crippled all his life, but they never knew each others likes, dislikes, interests, future dreams nothing. The brunette himself was pretty excited he thought about using this as a chance to finally get closer to the crippled one, he didn't care if people made fun of him for it he just wanted a true friend who could actually listen and hear him out, and he knew Jimmy could be that friend.   


     Once they got home Clyde let Jimmy inside and shut the front door behind him and they both went over and sat on the couch and Clyde took off his red Letterman jacket and underneath was a green shirt with their school team the "Cows" on the front Jimmy took a seat beside him and Clyde reached and opened up his laptop only to see that he had forgotten that it had a virus and didn't have time before school to uninstall and fix it before it got worse, "Ugh son of a bitch I fucking forgot its got a goddamn virus ARGH!" He slammed it closed before setting it back on the coffee table harshly and laid back on the couch only to look over and see Jim staring at him in full awe at what had just unraveled before him, he always thought of Clyde to be the cool kid always laid back and could brush something off in a flash but, this? "Sorry about that, I've just been having a really shitty day." Clyde said as he bent over and put his face in his hands, worried that Jim would freak out or something like Tweek, well, probably not like him but he felt as if he might before, he felt a hand pat him on the back gently and looked up to see the crippled one returning a smile, "Don't worry, w-we all have those b-bad days e-es-p-pecially Monday's, no need to a-ap-pologize." Those words made Clyde feel so relieved and he just returned a smile as well.  
           "Lets go up to my room we can use my old computer, I gotta worn you its a complete wreck but, better than nothing right?." The brunette reached his hand out to help the other stand up from the couch and they both walked over to the steps and Clyde started up and got to the third step before he realized and looked back to see Jimmy standing at the bottom looking at the step and then up at him, "H-Hey um, You need help?" Clyde asked as he kept looking at the crippled, his facial expression still reading as uncertain. "Uh n-no that's fine I-I can make it up m-myself." Jim reassured before he lifted his right leg up and onto the first step and dragged the other one behind and then lifted it again to the second step before leaning back, causing him to lose his balance before Clyde reached his hand out and grabbed his hand pulling him back up and to him to fast, making the crippled hold onto his arm and hand and rest his head on his chest. This action alone was enough to make Jim's face heat up but, what came next he wasn't expecting. "Maybe I should just carry you up, it would be safer and easier for you." Before the crippled could reply the brunette had scooped him up into his arms bridal style and carried him up the rest of the steps before reaching the top and looked down to have Jimmy's bright brown eyes meet his own and they both blushed and turned their gazes somewhere else as they both went into Clyde's room for a long night of studying.


	2. Update Note (Not a real chapter read my note please)

Hi Everyone this is Thunder, wow 50 hits?? I can't even begin you don't know how happy that makes us thank you all so so much! I'm here to tell you I haven't stopped writing this series don't worry but, I've just hit a road block right now with life and everything, I promise you I am working on the other chapters but, I've been so busy getting my grades up and my mom, she isn't exactly easy on me or anything but, don't worry I hope that by the beginning of 2016 i'll be able to write and publish the next chapters so, keep your eyes open and I have looked at the comments and am working on making them better, longer and more enjoyable thank you all so much!


End file.
